FIG. 1 illustrates a wire marker 10 as it is attached to an electrical wire 12 for identification of the same. The wire marker 10 usually consists of a blank of flexible material such as cardboard or, preferably, plastic which has holes adjacent each end. Bending of the wire marker 10 allows the wire 12 to be passed through the holes. Resiliency of the wire marker 10 causes the edges of the holes to grip the wire 12 and maintain the wire marker 10 in a desired position along the wire 12. Indicia 14 may be applied to the wire marker 10 by printing, typing or writing to identify the electrical circuit to which the wire 12 is a part. The wire marker 10 pictured in FIG. 1 is conventional and forms no part of the present invention. The present invention is directed to a dispenser for a series of wire markers 10 which facilitates the handling of a series of such markers 10 wound into a spool.